


Encontro Calculado

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [28]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Fluffy, Gen, Romance, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Robert sempre foi um rapaz responsável e dedicado,  continuando a se esforçar também na faculdade. Enquanto estudava, não estava em seus planos se apaixonar por alguém que ele tinha visto apenas uma vez, mas por mais que parecesse só uma coincidência, seu encontro com Eliza era muito mais que isso. (história extra de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).





	1. A garota à distância

Robert estava esperando o fim de sua aula, sentado no seu lugar na sala do segundo ano da faculdade de Arquitetura. Por mais que amasse cálculos e matemática, agora estava tentando aliviar sua mente, depois de passar a aula inteira prestando atenção na explicação do professor e fazendo mais cálculos. Tudo aquilo exigia muita energia do seu cérebro e, foi assim que ele decidiu relaxar sua mente um tanto sobrecarregada rabiscando alguma coisa na última folha do seu caderno.

Ele tinha herdado essa mania da mãe, Veronica amava desenhar e, sem querer, Robert começou a copiar o hábito dela, até que ele mesmo viu o quanto gostava disso. Quando os anos se passaram e ele decidiu o que queria estudar na faculdade, Arquitetura caiu como uma luva. Ele também amava Matemática, coisa que lembrava seu pai, e foi então que decidiu seguir a carreira que unia as duas coisas que mais gostava.

Faltava um mês para que Robert tivesse uns dias de folga e pudesse visitar a família em Londres. Ele sentia falta de todos eles e foi meio difícil se adaptar à faculdade, onde ele ficava sozinho, sem ter sua numerosa família por perto. Em dois anos, ele se acostumou com a falta deles ali, mas continuava sentindo saudade.

Quando finalmente Robert e os colegas foram dispensados, ele se encaminhou até o pátio principal. Procuraria um pouco de café e um bom lugar para apenas se sentar e descansar, sozinho, olhando o movimento ao seu redor.

Avistando a fila ligeiramente grande que se fazia no balcão da cantina, Robert fez uma careta, mas não recuou, não deixando o desafio da espera o impedir de conseguir seu amado café. Ele entrou na fila, ficando por último, mas mesmo assim, sendo paciente, afinal, ele não tinha nenhum compromisso importante.

Dividindo sua atenção entre a fila e o seu redor, não pôde deixar de notar a movimentação ao seu redor. Havia bancos por todo pátio e, um pouco mais à frente de onde Robert estava, duas estudantes acabavam de sentar em um banco à distância.

Ele não se atentou muito a quem estava à esquerda, mas sem querer, de um jeito inexplicável, a moça da direita tinha chamado a atenção dele. Ela tinha um rosto arredondado e as bochechas coradas, o que lembrava a Robert o formato delicado de um pêssego. Ela tinha olhos castanho escuros amendoados, o cabelo também era escuro, liso e comprido. Ela estava atenta ao que a amiga contava, porém Robert não conseguia ouvir sobre o que estavam falando, e ele nem gostaria de ouvir, já que isso seria falta de educação e invasão de privacidade, mas o que ele queria mesmo era se aproximar da moça com o rosto delicado como de pêssego.

A vez de Robert na fila chegou e ele pegou seu café, depois de pagar, se voltou para olhar o mesmo banco, mas a moça já não estava mais lá. Seus pés o conduziram até ali involuntariamente, numa tentativa de ver para onde ela tinha ido, mas não havia sinal dela em lugar nenhum. Perdê-la de vista frustrou Robert, mas ele decidiu que não se daria por vencido.

Os dias passaram, ele continuou estudando, ligando para a família e os amigos, comprando café na cantina e procurando a moça dos olhos amendoados. Por um lado, ele começou a se achar um tolo por ter aquela obsessão por alguém, era quase doentio, mas por outro lado, uma força, um impulso, o levava a fazer tudo isso, poderia ser curiosidade, talvez.

Assim, ele passou a prestar atenção todos os dias naquele mesmo banco onde a tinha visto pela primeira vez e, para sua surpresa e sorte, lá estava ela. Com passos cautelosos, Robert se aproximou, não queria parecer que estava espionando a jovem. Se aproximou mais um pouco, tentando não olhar sem parar, de forma que as assustasse. Ela ainda estava na companhia da amiga, conversavam juntas outra vez, até que a amiga se levantou e precisou sair.

-Eu vou indo, se não me atraso - disse a segunda moça - te vejo mais tarde, Eliza.

Eliza, o nome ecoou pelos ouvidos de Robert, aliviando seu coração por finalmente descobrir o nome daquela que tanto admirava.

____________________

A partir dali, Robert não conseguiu fazer nada além disso, não conseguiu dizer oi nem fazer qualquer outra coisa que chamasse a atenção de Eliza a ponto de fazê-la falar com ele.

Ele apenas continuou parado ali, por um pouco mais de tempo, sem conseguir decidir o que fazer, até que seus deveres e responsabilidades o chamaram. Voltou para o seu dormitório, deitando em sua cama, buscando um pouco mais de paz e sossego. Nesse momento, seus pensamentos foram invadidos por Eliza, imaginando se ela tinha continuado no banco, se ela tinha voltado para sua sala de aula, se ela tinha ido tomar um café, enfim, Robert queria saber o que ela estava fazendo. De repente, ele se sentou, se repreendendo por tanta obsessão novamente. Eventualmente, ele conseguiu tirar um cochilo, o que o impediu de pensar em Eliza novamente. Mais dias se passaram e, tanto ele como ela continuaram com seus estudos.

Eliza Smith era uma inglesa de Yorkshire, que estava ali cursando matemática, já que como Robert, ela também tinha uma afinidade com os números. Ela era filha única e vivia com os pais e uma tia viúva. Apreciava café e balas de goma, passeios ao ar livre, mas nada de ficar passeando pela cidade sem um destino certo. Ela era reservada, muito doce, mas disposta a lutar por direitos dos injustiçados que via ao seu redor e isso tinha lhe rendido algumas advertências quando ela estava na escola, mas nada que a impedisse de chegar à faculdade.

Então ela estava ali já fazia um ano, e só agora Robert Deacon tinha notado sua presença. Como ele, ela estava se preparando para ir visitar a família nos dias de folga que teriam. Enquanto arrumava suas coisas para deixar tudo em ordem antes da viagem, ele pensou em procurá-la outra vez, de alguma forma ele pretendia encontrar Eliza antes que fosse para Londres. No entanto, Robert calculou os impasses dessa missão, ele tinha certeza que sua Eliza não era a única Eliza no campus e que encontrá-la de novo poderia requerer mais tempo do que ele estava imaginando. Então, decidiu que a encontraria e ao menos, tentaria falar com ela assim que retornasse.


	2. Nos dias de folga

No terminal rodoviário, Robert desceu junto com os outros passageiros, e assim que alcançou a terra firme, observou de um lado para o outro para ver quem tinha vindo buscá-lo. Por mais que ele tivesse insistido e não se importasse em pegar um ônibus para chegar em casa, seus pais tinham insistido ainda mais e o convenceram a esperar que um deles fosse buscá-lo.

No fundo, Robert esperava encontrar sua mãe, já que talvez a presença de seu pai causasse certo tumulto, mas no meio de outras pessoas e sendo extremamente discreto e comum como só ele poderia ser, John Deacon se misturava bem à multidão.

-Procurando por mim, Bobby? - seu pai disse a ele, acenando.

-Pai, que surpresa! - Robert não hesitou em abraçá-lo.

-Bom, sua mãe estava meio ocupada com as crianças, aí eu me ofereci pra ajudar - John se justificou enquanto eles andavam até o carro - e você? Tá tudo bem? Alguma novidade?

-Não - foi a resposta imediata do jovem, tentando esconder o fato de que tinha pensado em Eliza praticamente a viagem toda - quer dizer, eu tô bem, mas sem novidades.

-Ah tá bem, não tem problema - John acabou concluindo o assunto.

Quando chegaram em casa, Robert foi recebido com abraços e beijos da sua mãe, exagerados, mas aliviada por ver que seu filho mais velho estava bem. Michael e Laura perguntaram como as coisas estavam na faculdade, realmente não tinha muito que se contar, além do seu pequeno segredo, tudo estava correndo bem. Já Joshua, Cameron e Luke queriam que o irmão mais velho brincasse com eles, e Bobby, tendo o coração mole, acabou cedendo, correndo com os pequenos no jardim.

Depois de poder descansar um pouco da viagem, Robert se juntou à família para jantar, aproveitando para também matar a saudade da comida da sua mãe. Eventualmente, os Deacon se reuniram outra vez para assistirem TV juntos, por mais que só John e Veronica estivessem prestando atenção.

Laura estava lendo um livro, Michael distraía os irmãos menores e Rob, bem, estava pensando em Eliza de novo, chegando a ficar irritado por tamanha insistência da sua mente, mas ninguém notou sua mudança de humor. Para sua salvação, o telefone chamando o trouxe de volta ao planeta Terra, e ele ficou muito mais concentrado ao perceber quem tinha ligado.

-Oi, Jim, sou eu mesmo! - ele respondeu contente a Jimmy May - como é que você tá, meu amigo?

-Eu tô ótimo, sério - Jimmy replicou rindo - e você? Fez uma boa viagem?

-Sim, eu fiz, cheguei hoje mais cedo - Robert contou - sabia que eu ia chegar hoje, né?

-Sim, é por isso que liguei - o jovem May assentiu - o que acha de vir pra cá na sexta e ficar pra dormir? Felix vai vir também.

-Ótima ideia, cara, era justamente disso que eu tava precisando - sorriu Robert, contente com os planos - então tá combinado, amigo, nos vemos sexta!

-Sexta, então - Jim concordou - boa noite, cara.

-Boa noite e obrigado por ligar - Robert foi se despedindo - te vejo depois.

-De nada, Rob, até mais e tchau - disse Jimmy por fim.

Assim, como combinado, na sexta Robert foi até a casa dos May, também matando a saudade dos seus tios Brian e Chrissie. Quando eles terminaram o jantar, Jimmy e seus amigos se prepararam para dormir.

Robert sabia que não dormiriam tão cedo e conversariam por horas à fio, nisso ele não tinha dúvidas, mas não esperava que um assunto tão pessoal surgisse. Jimmy tinha acabado de confessar algo que era muito óbvio a seus amigos, o quanto gostava de Rory Taylor. De repente, Felix acabou desconfiando de que Robert também gostava de alguém e não hesitou em perguntar.

-Oh, pera aí, nosso Deaky também tem uma paixão secreta? - o jovem Taylor disse de um jeito sugestivo.

-Primeiro, Deaky é o apelido do meu pai, e segundo, eu não disse nada sobre isso, estávamos falando do Jimmy - Rob se sentiu ofendido.

-Pelo jeito, a minha paixão não é tão secreta assim - Jimmy acabou rindo - já que vocês conhecem a minha, contem a de vocês.

-Eu não tenho ninguém no momento, sério - Felix falou a verdade.

Diante de tamanha pressão e confiando em seus velhos amigos que eram como verdadeiros irmãos, ele confessou o que tinha admitido a si mesmo.

-Tudo bem então, tem uma garota caloura - Robert disse, se sentindo um tanto constrangido - o nome dela é Eliza, e eu... só vi ela na lanchonete da faculdade, ouvi a amiga dela a chamando e é só por isso que eu sei o nome dela.

-Vish, então timidez é o problema de vocês - Felix diagnosticou.

Felix e Robert acabaram ouvindo Jimmy falar mais um pouco, sobre a opinião dele em seus próprios sentimentos. O jovem Deacon acabou se sentindo com vergonha e exposto por aquele assunto todo, assim ele pediu aos amigos que fossem dormir de uma vez, e os meninos concordaram.

Aquela conversa, por mais que fosse um tanto constrangedora, foi o que Robert precisava para perceber quais eram seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Eliza. Era um incentivo para procurá-la outra vez, se aproximar dela, conhecê-la melhor, porém isso também era um sinal do quanto ele não sabia nada sobre ela, ou seja, se apaixonou por alguém que nem conhecia.

Rob estranhou isso a princípio, era verdadeiramente incomum, então se lembrou que seus pais não se conheciam muito bem quando se apaixonaram um pelo outro. Talvez esse fosse o caso do filho mais velho deles, estar vivenciando o verdadeiro amor à primeira vista. Depois de tanto pensar e refletir sobre o assunto, com a imagem viva de Eliza pairando em sua mente outra vez, ele decidiu que continuaria com o seu plano, a procuraria quando voltasse.

Eventualmente, a visita de Robert terminou, ele se despediu da família e dos amigos mais uma vez e voltou para a faculdade, retornou à sua rotina de estudos e, é claro, comprar café na cantina. Estando na fila e esperançoso, Robert olhou para o mesmo banco em que viu Eliza das outras vezes, para sua infelicidade, ela não estava ali. Mesmo triste, ele não se deu por vencido, acabou andando até o banco, na esperança de vê-la ali perto, de alguma forma. Pacientemente, ele ficou de pé ali, apreciando seu café, atento como um cão de guarda à espreita.

Mesmo tão atento, ele não notou um grupo de pessoas andando atrás dele, cuidando de sua própria vida, inclusive a estudante de matemática Eliza Smith, que estava procurando se sentar no seu lugar preferido do campus. Foi o que ela fez ao ver o banco vazio, só que se incomodou um pouco com o rapaz em pé ali perto, em pé, enquanto ele podia ter sentado no banco vazio. Intrigada com aquilo, Eliza lhe fez uma pergunta.

-Não quer sentar aqui? Pode sentar se quiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí gente? O que será que vai acontecer? Vejo vocês aqui na próxima quarta.


	3. Um encontro surpresa

Robert se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz, se virou bruscamente por isso, ele tinha acabado de ouvir a voz de Eliza pela primeira vez. O susto o fez ficar um tanto paralisado, quase sem saber o que fazer ou como reagir, ela por sua vez, ficou confusa com a reação dele, o rapaz estava mais assustado do que surpreso.

Diante da expressão questionadora de Eliza, Robert conseguiu reagir e fez o que ela pediu, ocupando o espaço vazio ao lado dela.

-Obrigado, eu... - ele se recompôs - não tinha notado o lugar vazio.

-Ah está tudo bem - ela respondeu, aliviada por ver que o rapaz tinha saído daquele estado paralítico - eu imaginei que você estava se cansando.

-Ah é, um pouco - ele admitiu, se sentindo um tanto mais à vontade, mas ainda nervoso, sua grande chance tinha aparecido e ele estava tendo aproveitá-la ao máximo - é bom se sentar pra tomar um bom café.

Assim que disse essas palavras, elas soaram estúpidas aos ouvidos de Robert, ele fez um esforço enorme para não fazer uma careta.

-É, eu também gosto - Eliza contou, disposta a conversar, o que deixou Rob contente - desse lugar pra se sentar e de um bom café. Como está o seu?

-Ah bom, na medida do possível para o café da faculdade, não que seja tão ruim assim - Robert riu da própria divagação.

-Então o senhor é um especialista em café? - ela gostou do entusiasmo dele.

-Não, não chega a tanto, mas eu gosto muito - Robert admitiu.

-E qual seria seu tipo de café ideal? - Eliza perguntou de forma sugestiva, entrelaçando as mãos sobre um dos joelhos.

-Quase amargo, com uma pontinha de açúcar, um cubo e meio pra ser mais exato - ele foi bem preciso.

-Só um cubo e meio? - ela ficou intrigada com aquele detalhe - sem mais nada?

-É, eu prefiro mais simples - ele deu de ombros - e você? Gosta como do seu?

-Um pouco mais doce, com umas gotas de mel, me ajuda a manter a energia - Eliza contou.

-É bem o oposto do meu, mas seu gosto me lembra minha irmã, ela adora mel, mas no chá e prefere o café dela sem açúcar - ele acrescentou.

-Corajosa a sua irmã - Eliza se impressionou - não sei se conseguiria tomar café mais forte.

-É, mas a Laura até que é normal - Robert comentou sobre a irmã - você tinha que ver o Luke e o Cameron juntos.

-São seus irmãos também, eu suponho? - Eliza deduziu - você tem uma família grande então.

-Tenho, tenho sim - o assunto alegrou o primogênito dos Deacon - eu sou o mais velho de seis irmãos.

-Uau, é muita gente mesmo! - ela ficou impressionada - sem ofensa, é que eu sou filha única, às vezes fico pensando em como seria se eu tivesse irmãos.

-É, tem suas vantagens e desvantagens, mas eu não me lembro de um dia sequer em como era ser filho único - comentou Robert - eu e o Mike, que nasceu depois de mim, temos dois anos de diferença.

-Olha, eu já sei o nome de quatro irmãos seus, mas não sei seu nome - Eliza percebeu, realmente querendo saber o nome daquele simpático rapaz.

-Claro, desculpa, eu nem percebi, nós começamos a conversar e enfim - ele percebeu que estava divagando demais - Robert, meu nome é Robert Deacon.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, Robert - ela lhe ofereceu uma mão - eu sou Eliza Smith.

-Igualmente Eliza - ele apertou a mão dela, sentindo toda a emoção por causa daquele simples gesto.

-Então, faz tempo que estuda aqui? - ela puxou assunto - qual o seu curso?

-Faz dois anos que estudo aqui - Rob contou - estudo Arquitetura.

-Sério? Eu já devia ter desconfiado, quando você falou sobre o café daquele jeito tão preciso, é algo típico de alguém de exatas! - ela constatou, animada - desculpa se soar ofensivo, não foi minha intenção.

-Não, não se preocupe, bem que falam que eu tenho jeito com números - ele sorriu pela observação dela - mas então isso quer dizer que o seu curso também tem a ver com números?

-Não está errado, sr. Deacon - Eliza deu uma risadinha - eu estudo matemática, ah! Falando nisso, é muita sorte minha ter te encontrado!

O comentário fez Robert corar e seu coração acelerar.

-Por que exatamente diz isso, srta. Smith? - ele perguntou com cuidado.

-Porque eu estou com dificuldades pra fazer um relatório - Eliza explicou - eu precisava pesquisar sobre uma atividade que usasse matemática, mas que não fosse usada como uma ciência, mas mais como uma ferramenta, e isso tem a ver com Arquitetura.

-Ah eu entendi... - Robert suspirou aliviado - vai ser um prazer te ajudar, só me diga como.

-Certo, pode me encontrar na sexta às três na biblioteca? Te explico melhor lá - ela propôs.

-Ok, pode ser então - ele assentiu - nos encontramos lá.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu, Robert ainda estava tentando lidar com a própria sorte, ele mal sabia como falaria com Eliza e agora eles tinham praticamente marcado um encontro. Ele se repreendeu por ter pensado aquilo, era muito precipitado para se considerar a situação assim. Ele estava contente com a aproximação dela e a possibilidade de serem amigos.

Eliza por sua vez, estava impressionada com a sorte que tinha de ter encontrado Robert, e como ele era simpático e disposto a ajudá-la, ela se sentiu segura perto dele, o suficiente para marcar um encontro com ele. E considerando mais um pouco, ela gostaria de passar mais um tempo com Deacon.

-Robert, seu café já acabou? - ela perguntou, olhando para o copo na mão dele.

-Não, ainda tem um pouco - ele chacoalhou o copo, checando seu conteúdo.

-Bom, eu acho que vou comprar um pra mim - ela se levantou, com certa vergonha de pedir para que ele a acompanhasse.

Não precisou pedir, Robert já estava de pé, e Eliza sorriu conforme ele foi andando ao lado dela.

Depois de um pouco de café, eles eventualmente se separaram, reafirmando de se verem novamente na sexta. Robert estava extremamente eufórico, agora ele sabia muito mais além do nome da moça que gostava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E essa foi a resposta da Liz, eles realmente tem "sorte" de terem encontrado um ao outro, com uma ajudadinha do Bobby, né? Espero que tenham gostado, até quarta!


	4. Antes das férias

Como combinado, Robert saiu pontualmente do seu dormitório às 14:45, esperando por Eliza na biblioteca. Estava ansioso, nervoso, mas sabia que assim que ela chegasse, seguindo o plano de responder as perguntas delas e ajudá-la, tudo correria bem.

-Robert! - ele reconheceu a voz de Eliza o chamando, ela acenou e veio caminhando até ele, com uma pilha de cadernos e papeis debaixo do braço.

-Oi - ele cumprimentou, a observando se sentar e ajeitar suas coisas sobre a mesa.

-Que bom que já está aqui, e obrigada por ter vindo e aceitado me ajudar - ela suspirou, retomando fôlego.

-Imagina, não é nada demais - ele deu de ombros, pensando que ela nem imaginava que era ela quem o estava ajudando.

Eliza iniciou seu questionário, e ouviu atentamente às respostas de Robert, ela foi anotando tudo, impressionada em como ele compreendeu rapidamente do que ela precisava. Além disso, ela começou a achar arquitetura um assunto muito interessante, ainda mais por causa da maneira que Robert explicava tudo. Dentro de uma hora, ela terminou suas anotações, mas o assunto deles não terminou. Ambos queriam estender sua companhia um ao outro, e foi isso que fizeram, descobrindo um pouco mais sobre eles, como o que gostavam de fazer nas horas vagas, seus filmes favoritos, um pouco mais da sua família, até mesmo suas manias.

O trabalho de Eliza conseguiu a ela uma boa nota e consolidar sua amizade com Robert. Tornou-se um hábito para os dois tomarem café juntos, e se falarem frequentemente, a aproximação só confirmava os sentimentos dele por ela. E então, Eliza começou a sentir os mesmos sentimentos por Robert, ele era atencioso, gentil, calmo, e inteligente, tudo isso chamou a atenção dela e fez com que gradativamente se apaixonasse por seu novo amigo.

Apesar de assustada, ela pensou muito e decidiu agir com cautela, afinal, não queria estragar a amizade entre eles. No entanto, ela era tão atenta a Robert que acabou reconhecendo sua afeição nele, em relação a ela, mesmo assim, ela esperava o momento certo de agir e fazer algo quanto a isso.

Foi quando a época das férias se aproximou e Eliza sabia que não teria como eles se verem por um bom tempo, ela voltaria para Yorkshire e ele para Londres e sabia quanta falta Robert faria. No último dia de aula, ela foi procurá-lo no seu dormitório, sem demora.

-Eliza? - Robert franziu a testa ao vê-la ali, ela estava ofegante por causa da corrida - tá tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, nada, é só que... - ela se recompôs, limpando a garganta - eu fiquei com medo de não te encontrar mais.

-Ah, eu sou vou embora daqui a uma hora - ele entendeu a situação dela.

-Bom, eu vim te pedir seu telefone, se não se importar, pra gente manter o contato, sabe? - Eliza foi direta, mas nem tanto.

-Claro, não me importo - o Deacon sorriu, já indo atender o pedido da amiga.

-Robert... - Eliza o chamou, o interrompendo, ela estava hesitante, deslocando seu peso de um pé para o outro - na verdade, eu vim aqui pra falar outra coisa com você...

-Tá bem, pode falar - ele cruzou os braços, na expectativa.

-Rob, eu só queria te falar que... - Eliza encarou o chão por um instante, mas depois teve coragem suficiente para dar um passo a frente - eu gosto de você, gosto muito de você, você é meu amigo, mas eu gosto de você de um jeito, você sabe como....

-Sim - Robert disse sem fôlego, completamente atento para o que isso significava.

-E eu sei que você gosta de mim desse mesmo jeito, então... - ela suspirou, entrelaçando os dedos, sua maneira de fugir do nervosismo.

-É verdade - Rob assentiu com determinação, também se aproximando, sem hesitar, sentindo a oportunidade do momento - e então, se você não se importar, acho que nós...

-É, acho que sim - ela acabou sorrindo, entendendo as intenções dele.

Eliza observou Robert por um instante, e assim ambos cederam aos seus sentimentos, compartilhando um beijo. Os dois estavam corados quando se separaram, mas mal sabiam o que dizer ou comentar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Robert limpou a garganta, imaginando que aquela era sua deixa e ele deveria agir como o cavalheiro que seus pais tinham criado.

-Estamos namorando? - ele perguntou, não com dúvida, mas buscando a confirmação dela.

-Estamos - Eliza concordou, aproveitando para beijar o namorado mais uma vez.

Eles trocaram um sorriso de alívio, por saberem que tinham confessado seus sentimentos um ao outro a tempo, sem que as férias ou outra coisa os atrapalhasse de ficarem juntos.

-Hã, Liz? - Robert coçou a nuca, um tanto envergonhado - nós ainda temos nossas coisas pra arrumar, certo?

-Claro, a viagem pra casa e depois... - ela deu um suspiro, entendendo o que ele queria dizer - as férias, quer dizer que...

-Vamos ficar um bom tempo sem se ver, mas temos sempre o telefone - ele remediou - não é a mesma coisa, mas, é bom o suficiente.

-Claro, é bom pra mim também - ela concordou e checou seu relógio, se espantando um pouco - é melhor eu ir andando, mas... Acho que dá tempo de nos ver antes de irmos embora.

-Claro, com certeza, me espere às quatro, na saída - ele tocou o rosto dela afetuosamente - prometo que vou estar lá e nós nos despedimos direito.

-Tá bem, combinado, Rob - Eliza deu mais um beijo na bochecha dele, selando seu combinado para se encontrarem depois.

Apesar da grande euforia e animação, parecia tudo natural para Robert, como o relacionamento dele com Eliza tinha crescido aos pouquinhos até chegar no estágio que tinha acabado de chegar, com os dois completamente à vontade na companhia um do outro. Assim, seu nervosismo em relação a ela tinha passado, mas deu lugar a outro nervosismo.

Terminando de arrumar suas coisas, Robert pensou que deveria falar com a família de Eliza sobre seu relacionamento e ele contar à sua própria família as novidades. Decidiu que tocaria nesse assunto quando a encontrasse antes da partida deles.

Às quatro da tarde, lá estava Eliza, pontual como Rob, esperando avidamente por ele. Dessa vez, ele teve coragem para beijá-la, mesmo que fosse rapidamente.

-Que bom que está aqui, eu precisava falar uma coisa com você - ele logo explicou.

-Sim, pode dizer Rob - ela estava disposta a ouvir.

-Bom, eu vou ter que falar com seus pais, digo, quero falar com seus pais, pra que eles saibam quem eu sou - Robert contou.

-Sim, você pode falar com eles, é só ligar - Liz logo resolveu - e imagino que você queira que eu conheça a sua família também.

-É, com certeza - ele assentiu, feliz por ela ter entendido - mas não se preocupe com isso agora, podemos deixar pra depois das férias, está bem?

-Está bem - ela sorriu.

Um pouco depois, o ônibus de Eliza chegou e Robert a abraçou com força, para recompensar todo o tempo que eles ainda passariam separados.

-Boa viagem, Liz - ele desejou.

-Obrigada, pra você também - ela o beijou e só então entrou no ônibus.

Robert a observou até ela se sentar, Eliza percebeu o olhar atento e cuidadoso do namorado e mandou um beijo para ele à distância. Ele sorriu diante disso, contando o tempo que faltava para vê-la novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E foi assim que Rob e Liz começaram a namorar, gostaram? Espero que sim, vejo vocês quarta que vem!


	5. A convidada especial

Não demorou muito pra que Robert conseguisse manter em segredo sua grande novidade, é claro, sabia que teria que contar à família sobre Eliza e que agora ela era sua namorada, mas não esperava que fosse falar tão rapidamente. Primeiro, sua mãe notou algo diferente nele, seus irmãos confiaram no instinto da mãe e pressionaram Robert até que ele falasse.

-Está bem! – declarou o mais velho, cansado, erguendo as mãos em rendição – eu conheci uma garota especial na faculdade, nos tornamos amigos e... nós estamos namorando agora.

A notícia impressionou seus pais, mas aos poucos eles se acostumaram à ideia, já as crianças Deacon fizeram brincadeirinhas com Rob, como ele tinha uma namoradinha agora, depois de tanto tempo solteiro, mas ele nem ligou. Com mais descontração e menos pressão, contou a Felix e Jimmy, seus melhores amigos, que também ficaram felizes por ele.

O que Robert fez em seguida, uns dias depois do início das férias, foi se preparar para conversar com os pais de Eliza, mesmo que fosse pelo telefone, era uma tarefa difícil. A moça por sua vez, usou esses dias para preparar o terreno, contando à sua própria família sobre Rob e o compromisso deles. Os Smith ficaram felizes, mas logo quiseram falar com Robert.

Foi uma conversa muito mais agradável e relaxante do que o jovem Deacon temia, ele foi sincero e inspirou confiança, conseguindo até transpassar as desconfianças da tia de Eliza. Foi assim que ele fez questão de fazer uma visita a eles, passando um dia em Yorkshire, com Liz e a família dela, confirmando a aprovação deles sobre ele. Um tempo mais tarde, foi a vez dela conhecer os Deacon e foi aí que Robert começou a tremer na base.

Tinha se passado um tempo em que eles estavam juntos, suas férias já tinham acabado, eles haviam voltado às aulas, e o assunto de que o pai de Robert era baixista do Queen veio à tona, sem querer. Rob deu todas as desculpas e justificativas que achava necessárias, expôs seus medos, mas Eliza não vacilou, ela não acharia o namorado ou sua família arrogante ou metida só porque seu patriarca era um astro do rock. Na cabeça de Liz, eles eram apenas uma família normal, muito amorosa, sua única preocupação era causar uma boa impressão de si para os Deacon.

Ela confirmou o quanto eles eram uma família normal só por ver a fachada de sua casa, era um lugar comum, mas grande o suficiente para que oito pessoas morassem ali. Robert abriu a porta para que Eliza entrasse, ele estava logo atrás dela.

-Mãe, chegamos! – anunciou ele e apesar do silêncio, sabia que o resto da família estava esperando por eles nos fundos da casa.

Eliza suspirou fundo e deu um sorriso ao se deparar com cada membro da família Deacon. Ela logo viu o quanto Robert parecia com sua mãe ao olhar para ela, mas ele também tinha um pouco do seu pai, John estava bem ao lado da esposa. Liz conseguiu identificar Laura no meio dos meninos, e Cameron e Luke, os mais novos, soube diferenciar Josh e Mike pelo cabelo ruivo do mais novo.

-Olá, boa tarde! – ela disse, sentindo suas palavras meio afogadas – eu sou a Eliza Smith, Rob me falou muito de vocês, é um prazer conhece-los, a vocês todos.

-Venha Eliza, o prazer é todo nosso – John fez as vezes do anfitrião, apertando a mão dela.

-Bom, Liz, esse é o meu pai, John – Robert os apresentou – minha mãe, Veronica, Josh, Luke, Cam, Laura e o Mike.

Eles disseram olás para a namorada de Bobby.

-Por favor, Eliza, senta – Veronica se aproximou dela e indicou um assento vazio.

A moça notou a mesa farta cheia de guloseimas, mas teve receio de comer alguma coisa. Foi quando o cheirinho de café estava irresistível demais.

-Será que eu posso tomar um café? – ela pediu para a sra. Deacon.

-Claro – a mãe de Robert sorriu, a entendendo e a servindo.

-Não precisa ficar assim, isso tudo aqui é pra você! – Cam abriu os braços em direção à mesa.

-Cameron, não fala assim, ela está com vergonha – Laura o repreendeu gentilmente.

-Ah desculpa... – o caçula murchou um pouco – mas é verdade.

-É verdade, mas eu também disse pra deixar a Liz à vontade – a mãe dele recomendou.

-Mãe, não briga com o Cam, é só o jeito dele de ser gentil – Mike ponderou.

-Eu... agradeço, Cameron, por apontar a mesa e tudo mais, e obrigada a todos por me receberem tão bem – ela se virou para o garotinho e depois para todo o resto da família.

A fala do pequeno sr. Deacon realmente a tinha deixado mais relaxada e assim, ela comeu um pouco com a família. Foi então a vez de Luke fazer uma pergunta peculiar.

-Você é fã do Queen, Eliza? – perguntou o garoto e Robert quis se esconder debaixo da mesa.

-Bom, pra falar a verdade, eu não conheço a banda muito bem – parecia que Eliza já estava esperando por uma pergunta dessas – mas Rob disse que o sr. Deacon toca baixo nessa banda, deve ser legal tocar um instrumento. Eu sabia um pouco de piano e gostava de cantar no coral da igreja, mas não estou mais com tempo pra isso.

-Por causa da faculdade, não é? – Josh adivinhou – Rob diz que é muito bom estudar, mas... isso requer muito tempo e energia.

-É verdade, mas se você estuda algo que gosta, consegue passar melhor o tempo – ponderou Liz, com um sorriso – eu gosto de números também, igual o seu irmão, por isso faço matemática.

-Ah por isso você se dá tão bem com o Bobby – Veronica comentou – ele sempre preferiu matemática do que outra matéria.

-Bom, você não gosta de matemática e eu e você nos damos bem, Ronnie – John acrescentou, divertido – somos uma exceção à regra.

-Eu e Robert temos nossas diferenças – Eliza contou – às vezes eu o acho um pouco sério demais, e eu nem tão séria, confesso, mas... eu acho que somos um bom casal, um casal... perfeito.

-Ah Liz... – Robert ignorou o fato de estar diante de toda a família e se derreteu pelas palavras da namorada – eu também... tenho certeza que somos, não porque somos perfeitos, mas nós dois juntos.... é uma coisa maravilhosa, de verdade.

-Claro que é – ela segurou a mão dele e beijou a bochecha dele.

-Olha só o Bobby, todo vermelhinho, o Bobby tem namorada, depois de um milhão de anos, ele não tá mais sozinho! – Josh, Luke e Cameron repetiram o coro que o irmão mais velho já estava cansado de ouvir.

-Esperem só até vocês terem namorada e o Robert querer se vingar, pior ainda se ele pedir ajuda do Felix pra isso – John ameaçou seus filhos engraçadinhos, o que os calou por um momento.

Apesar das brincadeiras, cada um dos Deacon fez Eliza se sentir ainda mais feliz, como se já fosse parte da família.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah esses meninos... espero que tenham gostado, obrigada por lerem!


	6. De um pedido a um casamento

Robert e Eliza passavam a maior parte do seu tempo livre na faculdade na campainha um do outro, era assim que conciliavam seu namoro e seus estudos, até que algo mudou essa dinâmica. Era algo bom com certeza, mas que colocava o relacionamento dos dois em jogo.

Robert tinha finalmente se formado, já Eliza tinha mais um ano de estudos pela frente, o que significava que ele tinha deixado a faculdade e sua namorada tinha ficado lá. É claro que eles ainda mantinham o contato por telefone e visitas durante os feriados, mas não era suficiente. Foi pensando nisso e no fato de que Jimmy tinha resolvido sua vida amorosa com Rory, que Robert foi motivado a fazer algo que já estava considerando por um certo tempo, pediria Eliza em casamento.

Pelos seus cálculos, ele estava ganhando o suficiente como estagiário para bancar um casamento e sustentar ele e a futura esposa. Tudo que lhe restava agora era pensar em como pedir Liz em casamento. Ele se aproveitou de duas coisas que envolviam a namorada para conseguir realizar seus planos, as visitas constantes dela e seu filme favorito.

Um pouco depois que Eliza chegou a Londres e se acomodou na casa dos Deacon, Robert logo a convidou para saírem para jantar no fim de semana, o que surpreendeu Liz, mas ela gostou muito da ideia, aceitando o convite. Estava nos planos dele pedi-la em casamento no jantar, e um tanto apreensivo, pensou que seria bom ter a companhia de Rory e Jimmy com ele como sua retaguarda, caso algo desse errado, ele poderia contar com a ajuda dos dois.

Antes que saísse de casa na noite do jantar, checou o anel, o prendendo à mãozinha de um mini Martin McFly, que ficaria ao lado de um mini Dr. Brown, dentro de um pequeno Delorian de um chaveiro. Robert pensou que poderia assustar Eliza entregando na cara dela o anel de uma vez e, caso ele tropeçasse nas palavras, poderia apenas dizer que era um presente para ela. Pensando melhor, decidiu ficar com a segunda opção. Embrulhou o carrinho com cuidado e guardou no bolso do paletó.

-Robert, eu já estou pronta! - Eliza veio dizendo do corredor até aparecer na porta, o que deu tempo para ele guardar seu estimado presente.

-Ok, vamos indo então - ele sorriu, o mais descontraído que o nervosismo deixava.

Buscaram Jimmy e Rory que estavam à espera deles, conversaram, sentaram-se e jantaram, até Robert não conseguir mais disfarçar seu nervosismo, que foi claramente notado por seus amigos, preocupados como sempre. Foi então que ele percebeu que teria que fazer o pedido naquele momento.

-Eu tenho um presente pra você - contou ele a Liz.

Ela abriu com curiosidade, reconhecendo as referências a "De Volta Para o Futuro" e ficou tremendamente surpresa quando viu o anel.

-Isso é o que eu estou pensando que é? - disse ela, baixinho.

-É, isso, eu não sabia que palavras usar, então, você sabe o significado que isso tem e... - ele tomou mais coragem e pegou a mão dela - você sabe o quanto você significa pra mim, eu te amo e... Se você quiser se casar comigo...

-Eu quero, Rob, eu quero! - Eliza logo respondeu, toda animada - você me deu um baita susto, mas é, eu quero me casar com você também.

Assim o pedido de casamento foi aceito e eles começaram a cuidar de tudo. Organização era uma característica que os dois tinham e por isso, o planejamento do seu casamento foi muito rápido. Ainda tiveram tempo de receber os parabéns e comemorar com a família e os amigos. Foi no ano de 2000, em novembro, que Eliza e Robert se casaram.

A igreja foi lotada principalmente pelos parentes por parte de mãe de Robert, mas é claro que toda a família de coração dele estava lá, como também os Smith, que eram uma família menor, mas não menos amorosa.

Esperando por Eliza no altar, Robert se sentiu grato e feliz por sentir as mãos de Jimmy e Felix, segurando cada um dos seus ombros, como os bons amigos e padrinhos do noivo que eram. Aaron Smith trouxe sua filha, Eliza parecia muito nervosa, talvez tão trêmula quanto o noivo, segurando-se para não chorar, sua mandíbula estava trancada. Ao se aproximar mais, deu um suspiro e conseguiu se recuperar, apenas ver Rob paciente e sem julgamentos a acalmou completamente. Ele beijou o rosto dela delicadamente, depois que o pai a entregou ao noivo.

Depois de trocarem um sorriso nervoso, Robert e Eliza voltaram sua total atenção para o ministro, se identificando com seu discurso de amor, companheirismo e amizade, eram coisas que eles sabiam que tinham um com o outro.

-Você, Robert, aceita receber Eliza como sua esposa, para amá-la e honrá-la, não importa a circunstância, até que a morte os separe? - o ministrou perguntou ao noivo.

-Sim - Rob olhou diretamente para ela.

-E você, Eliza, aceita receber Robert como seu esposo, para amá-lo e honrá-lo, não importa as circunstâncias, até que a morte os separe? - a mesma pergunta foi feita para a noiva.

-Sim - ela deu um largo sorriso ao dizer a pequena e importante palavra. 

-Sendo assim, pelo desejo expresso do seu coração, eu declaro vocês oficialmente casados - o ministro sorriu para eles - pode beijar sua noiva, Robert.

Eles apenas fecharam seus olhos e seus lábios se encontram, causando toda a alegria dos convidados. Pouco tempo depois, estavam todos reunidos no salão de festa, com os noivos recebendo os parabéns de todos. Depois do jantar, Robert e Eliza acabaram abrindo a pista de dança, sendo exímios dançarinos porque eles tinham ritmo e eram precisos nos seus passos, como os bons matemáticos que eram.

Dividiram sua atenção e sua dança com os convidados, Eliza acabou dançando com seu pai, seu sogro, e até mesmo com seus cunhados, no caso de Cameron ela rodopiou com o menino em seu colo, o que o fez rir. Robert acabou convidando sua mãe, sua irmã, sua sogra, Rory e suas tias Chrissie e Dominique para dançar.

Chegou então o momento em que Eliza foi pressionada pelas solteiras, que vinham da maioria da família Tetzlaff, para jogar o buquê. As moças se amontoaram atrás de Eliza, inclusive Rory, o que fez Jimmy empalidecer, Robert acabou rindo do lado dele.

-Quem sabe você é o próximo - Deacon pôs uma mão no ombro do seu velho amigo.

-Ah vocês e esse assunto de casamento - reclamou Jimmy - vocês sempre cobram isso de mim, mesmo eu insistindo que tá cedo.

-Relaxa, Jim! - Felix comentou, estava sentado perto deles, de braços cruzados - hoje só vamos falar de quem já casou!

Os rapazes voltaram sua atenção para a contagem de Eliza e por mais que as moças fossem persistentes, o fatídico buquê acabou caindo no colo de Felix.

-Acho que o próximo vai ser o Taylor mesmo - Robert apontou.

Felix fechou a cara e atirou o buquê de volta com o intuito de machucar o noivo, sem sucesso. As moças aproveitaram o momento para lutar pelo buquê mais uma vez, e finalmente o que sobrou das flores foi parar com uma das primas de Robert. Não querendo mais irritar Felix, Robert pegou a mão de Liz e a puxou delicadamente para longe dali. Sentaram-se ao lado um do outro, admirando a festa ao longe.

-Isso tudo é maravilhoso, Liz, obrigado por tudo - ele sorriu para a esposa.

-Ora, eu que agradeço, mas foi você que pagou pela festa - ela disse com bom humor.

-Eu sei, mas agradeço por me dar uma chance, não estaríamos aqui se não fosse por isso - Robert foi sincero.

-Então eu tenho que te agradecer por me ajudar com aquele trabalho - ela se lembrou.

-Bom, na verdade, não foi coincidência a gente se encontrar na faculdade - ele se sentiu confortável o suficiente para contar uma confissão - eu já te admirava há um tempo, te olhando de longe, não pense que eu era um louco te perseguindo, só estava pensando num jeito de falar com você.

-Ei, não te acho um louco - ela riu - na verdade, se eu era digna da sua admiração, quer dizer que eu sou muito especial pra você.

-É claro que é, senão não teria me casado com você - Robert deu um sorriso de lado - você é a única garota especial pra mim, eu te amo Liz.

-E eu te amo muito, Rob - ela o beijou mais uma vez naquele dia.

Sabiam que tinham acabado de viver um dia que nunca mais esqueceriam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu amei como esse capítulo ficou, até que eu gosto muito de escrever casamentos. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e até quarta que vem, onde vamos ter o último capítulo dessa história.


	7. Dois mais um se formam três

Depois de casados, os novos sr. e sra. Deacon se instalaram em sua nova casa, era um lugar no subúrbio, comum e familiar, como o de tantos outros casais que iniciavam sua vida juntos. Robert com o tempo, conseguiu a posição de arquiteto numa empresa, conseguindo sair do estágio, já Eliza, teve um pouco mais de dificuldade. Ela esperava poder usar matemática para muitas outras coisas, até mesmo lecionar, se fosse o caso, mesmo com ela achando que não tinha dom para isso, no entanto, o emprego que arranjou era ser gerente de uma loja. Não era totalmente ruim, ela ainda tinha seus cálculos, trabalhava com algo que gostava, mesmo que seu cargo não fosse o que queria.

Mesmo assim, a sra. Deacon seguiu em frente, construindo uma boa vida ao lado do marido. Levaram uma vida tranquila durante um ano, quando Eliza começou a ter suspeitas. Era claro que ela e Robert tinham se casado com o intuito de ter uma família, mas ela não esperava que um filho chegasse tão cedo.

Ainda em dúvida, ela guardou suas suspeitas para si por um tempo, até que resolveu ela mesma desvendar esse mistério. Usou um teste de gravidez no trabalho, não queria que Robert desconfiasse de nada sem que ela tivesse certeza ainda. Esperou pelo tempo indicado e então percebeu que realmente estava gravida. Eliza tentou não gritar nem fazer escândalo porque poderia chamar a atenção, mas grande era a alegria e euforia que sentiu. Tentou disfarçar ao máximo, para que ninguém desconfiasse de que ela estava guardando um segredo, já que a primeira pessoa que queria contar e que deveria saber primeiro, era Robert.

Ela saiu do trabalho, voltando para casa, esperando ansiosa pelo marido, para que contasse logo a novidade. Quando ela ouviu Robert se aproximando e abrindo a porta, o coração de Eliza começou a ficar acelerado, sentiu a boca ficar seca e automaticamente sua mandíbula se trincou. Eram seus sinais pessoais de nervosismo, mas ela tinha que ser mais forte que tudo isso.

-Robert! - ela falou numa voz aguda e esganiçada, antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

-Oi, Liz - ele disse e beijou a bochecha dela, a sentindo trêmula - você tá bem?

-Eu tô grávida! - foi o que ela conseguiu falar, de uma vez, tamanho era seu nervosismo.

-O que? - Robert arfou, completamente surpreso, abrindo um sorriso enorme logo em seguida.

-É isso mesmo, eu fiquei tão nervosa que não sabia como contar - ela suspirou, se acalmando mais um pouco - eu estava desconfiando faz um tempo, então eu fiz um teste pra tirar a dúvida e é isso, nós estamos prestes a ter um filho.

-E como é que você tá? - toda a preocupação de Robert se voltou para a esposa.

-Eu tô ótima, sério, muito, muito feliz - ela sorriu - e você? Tô mais preocupada com você...

-Comigo? Não, eu... Bom, é que eu... - Robert coçou a cabeça - não esperava uma notícia assim tão de repente, mas é maravilhoso, sério, eu... Acho que não preciso ter medo, vai dar tudo certo...

-É claro que vai, você cuidou de quatro irmãos, vai saber cuidar do seu filho - Eliza tocou o rosto dele e o marido ficou tão comovido que a abraçou, comemorando a boa notícia.

Logo os Deacon e os Smith ficaram felizes ao extremo, John e Veronica mal podiam acreditar que já se tornariam avós, Beverly e Aaron Smith estavam orgulhosos de ver que sua garotinha já se tornaria mãe. Ao longo dos meses, Robert e Eliza se prepararam para se tornarem pais. Leram livros sobre bebês juntos, conversaram com seus pais e por fim, entenderam que tudo que aprenderam poderia estar errado quando colocassem em prática, mesmo assim, estavam habituados com a grande mudança em sua vida.

Chegou então a hora de descobrirem se teriam um menino ou uma menina, antes de começarem a pensar em nomes. Robert estava ao lado da esposa enquanto o médico a examinava, os olhares dos Deacon se dividiam entre olhar um para o outro, para a tela do ultrassom e para o médico. Mal dava para ver um rostinho nitidamente formado, mas só ver o formato do bebê os encheu de emoção. Mais uns instantes e então o médico estava certo de que os Deacon teriam uma menina.

-Bom, posso afirmar que o bebê de vocês é uma menininha! - anunciou o médico com alegria - e ela está bem saudável.

-Uma menina? Nossa, eu... - Robert franziu as sobrancelhas, o que fez Eliza franzir as dela, desconfiada.

-Estava esperando por um menino, Rob? - Eliza atirou.

-Bom, é só que pela probabilidade, sabe, eu só tenho a Laura de irmã, meus pais tiveram cinco meninos, então achei que... - Rob cortou suas próprias explicações - estou surpreso e feliz que seja uma menina.

-Isso é ótimo meu amor, de verdade - Eliza relaxou e concordou com ele.

Quando voltaram pra casa, começaram a pensar sobre o nome de sua filha, o que provou ser uma tarefa bem complicada.

-Leia! - Robert logo sugeriu.

-Hã? Não - Eliza logo vetou - Clara!

-Não - ele não gostou.

-Tá bom! Lorraine! - Liz tentou outra vez.

-Não... - ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta.

-Jennifer? - ela já estava desistindo.

-Eu detesto esse nome, desculpa - ele deu de ombros.

-Então, não sei, Rob, vamos ter que apelar pro clássico nome das avós - Eliza sugeriu, mas sem gostar totalmente da ideia.

-Não, eu não gosto disso também, a minha mãe ficaria sem graça - ele apontou.

-Olha Rob, eu cansei, sério, pensa logo num nome e eu vou ver se concordo com você - Liz suspirou.

-Está bem, eu tinha pensado em George ou Lucas, se fosse um menino... - ele disse com certo receio.

-Claro, sabia que ia pensar algo assim - Liz comentou, lembrando do quanto ele gostava de Star Wars - mas como vamos ter uma menina, vai ser...

-Que tal Georgia? Eu acho muito bonito - Robert finalmente disse.

-Georgia! É lindo mesmo, e um tanto diferente... - Liz ponderou - pronto, por mim tudo bem, vai ser Georgia!

Foi assim que eles decidiram o nome de sua garotinha, e esperando mais um pouco, chegou a hora de finalmente conhecê-la.

Robert estava atento ao dia em que se esperava que sua filha nascesse, e aos primeiros sinais, encaminhou Eliza ao hospital. Ela começou a sentir medo, mas o enfrentou, não tinha com o que se preocupar, tinha certeza que tudo correria bem. Na sala de parto, ela estava grata por Rob estar ali, ele segurou a mão de Eliza, e juntos presenciaram sua Georgia nascer.

A garotinha chorava com força, mas se acalmou ao ser colocada no colo da mãe.

-Oi, Georgia... - Eliza murmurou para ela - fica calma, meu amor, está tudo bem...

-Meu Deus do céu, Liz, ela está aqui! Isso é incrível... - Robert olhou bem para a filha, reconhecendo os seus traços e os de Eliza nela.

Georgia tinha um nariz como o da mãe, os olhos do pai, as bochechas e os queixo dos Deacon, que a maioria dos seus tios tinham. O cabelo era de um tom castanho escuro, misturando a cor dos cabelos de seus pais.

Depois de uns dias em sua casa, a pequena Georgia acabou gostando do ambiente, logo aprendeu a reconhecer seu pai e sua mãe, o móbile sob o berço, o tapete da sala, mas conforme ela ia crescendo e explorando, estava na hora de descobrir novos lugares. Foi pensando nisso que seus pais a levaram para um passeio em St. James Park, pois um pouco de ar livre faria bem aos três Deacon.

Sentando-se ao lado da esposa, vendo sua filhinha no colo de Eliza, uma lembrança contente passou pela mente de Robert.

-Eu lembrei de uma coisa, não sei se você lembrou também - ele disse, olhando para Liz.

-O que exatamente? - ela realmente não sabia o que estava nos pensamentos do marido.

-Nós nos conhecemos num lugar assim, digo, você estava sentada num banco como esse e agora nós estamos aqui, com a nossa filha! - Robert disse impressionado.

-Poxa vida, meu amor, que observação - Eliza se surpreendeu - já faz um tempo que tudo isso aconteceu, mas é, realmente incrível, tenho certeza que nos conhecermos e estarmos aqui agora completou um ciclo da nossa vida.

-É, e agora, temos outra graças à Gia... - ele apenas sorriu, se aproximando mais da esposa. 

Georgia estranhou a aproximação do pai, colocando sua mãozinha no rosto dele. Eliza observou o momento, guardando em seu coração a afeição e carinho. Os três eram a resolução de uma soma que começou um tanto por acaso, mas que com certeza se tornaria uma união exata, que se completava em todos os sentidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom esse é o fim da história, descobrimos um pouco mais sobre os Smith-Deacon, Vamos ter mais desses três em outras das minhas histórias. Obrigada por lerem e até mais!
> 
> Queria avisar vocês que no último dia 5, fez um ano que comecei a escrever Pelo Olhar de Chrissie, para comemorar isso, gostaria que vocês escrevessem nos comentários perguntas que vocês gostariam de fazer para o Brian e a Chrissie das minhas histórias. Vou responder tudo, de um jeito bem diferente, apenas aguardem. Obrigada e tchau!


End file.
